


The Egg Hunt

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gods at Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George set up a “fun” game for the Spring Holiday at the Burrow.  What surprises will the friends find in this Egg Hunt?  What happens when the twins get caught in their own joke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

**Part 1: A Grumpy Morning**

“Why did we agree to do this again?” Ron asked with a sleepy yawn as he made his way down the winding stairs of the Burrow. “We're on holiday.”

“They said that not participating would have  _ dire consequences _ .” Harry reminded Ron, though he was much more happy than his sleepy friend.

The twins had invited, or forced, a select group of people to participate in whatever they had planned for the day. Obviously, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the first they had thought of, but to even out the number they also asked Ginny, Neville, and Luna to join in. When the group of witches and wizards had all gathered in the small living room Fred and George made their appearance.

“Welcome, welcome, welcome...” George started with a wave of his arms.

“...to the first annual…” Fred continued stepping up next to his brother.

“...Weasley Wizard Wheezes…”

“Easter Egg Hunt!” They finished in unison with their arms spread wide.

Most of the group looked around with the amount of unease that was proper when dealing with one of the twin’s activities. Only Luna seemed to still be smiling at the idea of participating in this event.

“I’m sure you all are very eager to get started so we will get right to the rules.” George said and looked to his brother.

“You will be broken up into three teams of two.” Fred stated as he got down to business.  

“We have preselected your teams so no single team has any particular advantage over the others.” George added and took out some note cards.

Fred glanced at the top card and read out the team. “The pink team will be Harry and Ron” he said with a grin as his younger brother grumbled about being pink.

“The lavender team will be Ginny and Neville.” George read and then turned to Hermione with a huge grin.

“And the peach team will me Hermione and Luna.” Fred said with his own grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them and shook her head.

“Here is how the game is played. Each team will be entering the maze...” George started but was soon cut off.

“Maze?” Ron asked and looked at the other with an uncomfortable expression.

“Yes maze, now let us continue without interruption please.” Fred glared at his brother. “Each team has their own entrance into the maze.”

“To progress through the maze a team much find an egg of their color…”

“...and perform the task they find within.”

“How many eggs does each team have?” Hermione asked, sounding a little interested at this point.

“Good question.” Fred said and winked at the younger girl. “Each team needs to find three eggs and then get to the center of the maze.

“They will have to place their eggs in a basket  of the same color.”

“Once that’s done, you’ve finished the maze and won the hunt.”

“There’s a prize for each team, but if you don’t finish the maze…”

“...all you’ll win is our eternal ridicule.” George finished with a grin.

“We’ll be flying above to make sure no one cheats.” Fred added and eyed his younger brother.

“I don’t cheat!” Ron snapped.

“Right.”  George said sounding unconvinced.

“Now, shall we head out to see the maze?”  Fred asked and motioned to the door.

As each person stepped out of the Burrow they were stunned to find a large wall of green where a field had been just yesterday.  The neatly cut hedges were more than ten feet tall and seemed to go on for miles on each side.  Directly in front of the house was what looked like an archway of purple flowers, only what should have been a space in the center of the arch was filled with more hedge.

“Bloody hell.”  Ron said what they were all thinking.

The twins beamed in front of them all as they could see the dumbfounded looks on their friend’s faces.

“This is the lavender entrance.”  George told them all.

“It and the rest of the entrances will open on a signal from us.”  Fred added.

“That way no group gets any more time than any other.”

“The maze is a triangle cut into three sections that are exactly the same.”

“Each side is exactly one mile long, so you should be in there a while.”

“But don’t worry, food is provided if anyone gets hungry.”

“Is everyone ready?”  The twins asked together and clapped their hands.

**Part 2: Team Lavender**

It was only five minutes into the contest when Ginny and Neville found the first Lavender egg. It was the size of Ginny’s palm and decorated in shiny lavender gems, with a single black gem on the top.

“What do you think is inside?” Neville asked with a rather nervous voice.

“With the twins there is only one way of knowing.” Ginny answered and held her breath as she pushed on the black gem. The egg started to spin in her hand, slowly at first, then more quickly. It opened like a blooming flower to reveal two small vials of potion within as well as a small note.

“What do we do with those?” Neville asked sounding even more nervous than he had with his previous question.

“ _ Within the egg find pink and blue, one for me and one for you. Me drinks pink you drinks blue, then we both will know what to do. _ ” Ginny read the note before she looked down at the pink and blue bottles.

“Do you think it is safe?” Neville asked as he held up the two bottles to look at.

“I’m sure it’s some kind of prank, but they said we wouldn’t be able to move on without doing the task.” Ginny told him with a frown. “I think since I read the note I’m ‘me’, so give me the pink one.” She said holding out her hand.

Neville shrugged doing as she asked before he looked to the blue bottle. “Well, if this is what we have to do to get through this maze, then… bottoms up.” He said and uncorked his bottle. He waited for Ginny to do the same so they could both drink the potions together.

They sat there looking at one another for a long moment without blinking. “Do you feel any different?” Ginny asked finally as they had expected something to happen.

“Not really. My nose itches; do you think it has anything to do with the potion?” He asked before scratching the itch.

“More than likely not.” Ginny told him and shook her head. “I don’t get it, what was the potion supposed to do?” She asked and looked down at the egg in her hand as if she was asking it. She suddenly realized the egg had changed, or at least it looked different to her. “Is the egg glowing?” She asked Neville and looked up to him.

Neville frowned and shook his head. “No, but there is a spot in the hedge over there, that is.” he told her and pointed to the wall of green.

“It’s a lock and key maybe?” She asked and walked over to where he was pointing. “Only I can see the key and only you can see the lock. So we have to work together to get to the next part of the maze.”

“That makes sense, let’s see if it works!” Neville said excited to have been useful and the first task not to have been some sort of trick.

“Well here’s the egg; can you put it in the exact spot that’s glowing?” She asked as she handed over their first egg.

Neville nodded and took it, placing it in the glowing circle to see what would happen. When he let go of the egg the branches started to move away from it as if they were doing the opposite of growing. The egg hovered in the air until there was a full new archway, then it dropped to the ground and once again looked normal to them both. The archway bloomed with flowers to make it look exactly like the one they had entered the maze through.

On the other side of the archway was a table full of delicious items that Mrs. Weasley had obviously cooked for the teams to enjoy that day.

“Breakfast!” They both said at once and took a seat at the table to dig in. They had been hungrier than they thought and both devoured the food in front of them. Before they really noticed, the plates and platters were empty.

Sucking on her fingers Ginny looked over at Neville. She was still hungry for something, but she couldn’t place what. It wasn’t really a need for food she was feeling; it was a need for something else.

“Ginny? Are you okay?” Neville asked, as he wasn’t sure what that look in Ginny’s eyes meant. He wanted to please her, but at the same time, she was frightening him slightly.

“I’m not done yet…” She told him as if that was the answer to his question. “Are you done?” She asked as she slowly got to her feet.

“Something is wrong.” Neville said as he looked over all the empty food plates. “How could we eat this much?”

“I think we are going to need the energy.” Ginny said as she stood over him looking down into his eyes.

When he looked up to her it was not Ginny that he saw, but something much more base. Neville’s body seemed to react without the permission of his mind. He was looking up at a creature of pure lust, how could he not be excited by that idea.

“Ginny…What’s happening to you?” He asked and moved back in his chair slightly.

“The feast…it was blessed to the season.” She told him as a smirk formed on her lips. “It is time for a virgin sacrifice.” She added and licked her lips before shoving the dishes off the table to get them out of her way. “On the table my virgin.” She ordered.

He blushed at first; embarrassed that she knew such a thing about him. Somehow, he suddenly knew this wasn’t really Ginny he was talking to. The words ‘blessed to the season’ running through his head. “The old gods…” he said in a whisper as he couldn’t help but comply with her commands. “Pan…”

“...must have his virgin.” She told him smiling; her lips twisted up like the god’s he could see behind her eyes.

Her hands moved to her shirt and she pulled it off without care, buttons flew everywhere hitting Neville as she revealed her chest to him. She smiled as she watched him look at her, but said nothing. She kicked off her shoes and quickly removed her jeans and whatever she had had on underneath.

His manhood hardened to a painful level as he looked at her, wild and exposed to him. He sat on the table and moved back so that she could climb onto his legs and straddle him.

With nimble fingers, she undid his belt and slacks tugging them down his legs with a forceful pull. She smiled as his member sprang free from the clothes and leaned forward to lick it. “I have never had a male virgin before.” She told him before sucking the head and running her tongue around in circles.

Neville was sure he would come from her actions; he did not have control when it came to holding himself back. But his peak did not come, only a shiver of pleasure and pain as she tortured him with her wicked mouth.

“Ginny...” He said tightly and it was obviously a plea for mercy.

“You have wanted her for a long while.” The god told him with her voice. The lips now kissing their way up his soft stomach. “You want to know what she feels like when her body is wrapped around yours.”

“But…” Neville started and was silenced by a bite to his stomach.

“No.” She told him as she moved further up his form. “There is nothing but the fulfillment of passion.”

“You’re not…” he started again but this time was silenced by the feel of Ginny’s body moving onto his erection.

“I am her, she wants this. She needs to find release.” Pan said groaning at the feeling of slowly being filled. “I want this.” She gasped and rolled her hips slightly. “I need it.”

“Oh Ginny!” He gasped and his hands moved to her thighs. Everything felt so good, she felt so very good; he couldn’t understand why it still hadn’t become too much for him. How was he able to feel so much without coming too soon?

“That’s it my virgin.” She purred as she started to ride him slowly at first. Ginny herself did not have a lot of experience with sex, and it was painful to start, but it was becoming better and better.

“You’ll be hard until I am done with you.” She told him as her movements became faster. “You are my virgin, I own your cock.”

Her words clicked inside his head. The magic of the god was keeping him from coming too soon. He would not be able to disappoint her, the god wouldn’t allow it. Relief flooded him and he found himself more able to enjoy the moment.

“Yes.” He moaned as she quivered around him.

“Say it.” She ordered as a simper spread across her lips.

“You own my cock.” He gasped wishing to please her.

“Again.” She commanded and gave him a firm slap to the thigh.

“Ginny.” He gasped unable to think for a moment before he felt another sharp spank. “You own my cock.”

“Again virgin.” She demanded now riding him much more roughly.

“Mistress you own my cock.” He whimpered wishing he could find some relief to the pleasure that was building up.

“Three times it is said.” She was gasping on top of him. “Three times makes true forever more.” before screaming out his/her feral pleasure.

Neville’s whole world went white hot as he was finally allowed to come. He tensed in the most painful pleasure of his life, and then there was nothing.

Both Ginny and Neville passed out still connected in the most powerful way.

**Part 3: Team Peach**

Hermione and Luna had solved the first clue easily and were now looking at the table fully set with a delicious smelling breakfast.

“I think it might be pressing our luck.” Hermione said as she poked at the food. “Maybe it would be better to just be hungry until we can find our way out of here.” She looked back at the blonde to see what the other girl thought.

“It looks very dangerous to me.” Luna agreed with a slow nod. “We should look for the next egg before the temptation becomes too much.”

They both nodded and started to walk through the maze once again. They left behind the meal, feeling they had made the right decision.

“I found it.” Luna said and held up a peach colored egg no bigger than one laid by a robin. Hermione turned to look as Luna inspected the egg. “ _ Do not hide, just climb inside. _ ” She read with a deep frown.

“Maybe we’re supposed to enlarge it?” Hermione wondered as she walked over to get a closer look.

“I think it may be enlarging itself.” Luna told her as she realized the egg had grown in her hand. When it became larger than a beach ball in her hands, she set it down on the ground and both girls stepped back.

“It’s changing shape.” Hermione said aloud as they watched the egg start to stretch and create a dip in the ground.

By the time it was done, it had become a small egg shaped pool in the grass. Before either of them could react to its shape, there was a loud animal like scream from off in the maze behind them. Something in it made both girls blush.

Suddenly the maze was changing around them. The manicured hedges became wild with growth. The grass under their feet shifted and became moss, stone, and dirt. The pool in front of them changed into a wild spring with crystal blue water.

They looked at each other with wide eyes and realized their partner had changed as well. Their jeans and shirts were gone, leaving them both in small skirts that looked as if they were made of natural material. They were both topless, only their hair covering their chests. The only difference between their clothes was that Luna’s looked as if it was made of seaweed and shells, while Hermione’s looked as if it was made of moss and leaves.

They both smiled at each other and reached out to touch the other’s face to make sure their sister was real.

“This is so strange.” Hermione said and leaned in to kiss her sister before she giggled. “I should be worried about what just happened.”

“But things are so much more simple now.” Luna replied and they both nodded with almost childlike glee. “Can I braid your hair?”

“That would be fun!” Hermione answered and sat down on a rock near Luna’s spring.

As Fred and George circled the area, they noticed the change in the maze the moment it happened. They frowned at each other questioningly, wondering if it was some gag, the other had put in without telling the other.

“We should find everyone and make sure they are okay.” Fred said and they went to look for any of the teams. It was very hard to see though the mass of wild plants that had taken over their game.

After a while, George sighed. “We’re going to have to go down and look.” He said and his brother nodded in agreement. They decided to land by a large-ish tree that had grown near the center of the peach section of the maze.

The moment they got under the tree their brooms went wild, dumping them on the ground before growing and twisting back into the trees they had come from. The twins exchanged fearful looks at the sight of the rampant growth.

Before they could speak, they heard a giggle from behind the large tree and then another one from up in its branches.

They each looked in a different direction to see who was watching them. Fred looked up into the branches and saw a mass of brown curls and curious eyes. George looked behind the tree and found a short blonde smiling up at him.

“Hermione?” “Luna?” The boys spoke their names in unison.

Both girls laughed again, a musical laugh filled with joy. A laugh, that was not hindered by worries of everyday life.

“They are so confused sister.” Luna said as she looked up to Hermione.

“Maybe they don’t know what happened either.” Hermione answered as she jumped down from the tree.

“Are you guys okay?” Fred asked and tried very hard not to stare at the almost nude girls in front of him.

“We are free.” The girls told them before they kissed each other softly and looked back to the twins.

“You’re not acting likes yourselves.” George told them, he felt very oddly like he was the butt of some joke he did not understand.

The girls exchanged a look before shrugging. “We don’t care, this way is better.” Luna told the boys before she wrapped an arm around Hermione’s waist leaning in to kiss her sister’s neck.

“There are no worries. There is only fun, and pleasure.” Hermione told the boys as she tilted her chin up for Luna. Her hands moved around the other girl and pulled her back towards the tree.

The boys couldn’t think of anything to do but watch as the girls started to make out once again. Their hands questing to find what the other girl enjoyed most.

“Fred…” George started without looking away from what he felt was the sexiest thing in the entire world. “We’re in big trouble.” He said in a tone that did not match the gravity of his words.

“Yep.” Fred replied in the same tone. “Can you think of any way out of this at the moment?”

Before George could answer, Hermione let out a moan as Luna’s lips surrounded her nipple and her tongue flicked against the hardened nub.

Clearing his throat George stepped forward trying not to be distracted when Luna’s fingers dipped between Hermione’s legs.

“Girls…This isn’t you. Something is going on here.” he said as he gathered all his will to play the gentleman.

“You should stop, so you can help us figure out what it is.” Fred told them as he took his own step forward.

“They are trying to stop the celebration sister.” Luna said and looked between Hermione and the twins.

“We should help them enjoy it more.” Hermione said and both girls smiled at their own idea.

They separated from each other and moved towards one of the twins. Luna carefully walked towards George, which made him take a step away from her. While Hermione climbed her tree, to gather some supplies for her game.

George noticed too late that Luna had been backing him towards a small spring, and he found himself falling back into the water. She laughed as he splashed around and tried to gain his balance.

“Let me help you.” She said and moved next to him to help him stand upright in the water. “Those clothes will make it very hard to enjoy the water.” She told him and let her small hands push under his t-shirt, feeling his stomach and chest.

“Luna, don’t get me wrong.” George started, as he couldn’t think of what to do but let her undress him. “You’re very sexy, but you’re not yourself. It’s wrong to take advantage of you.” he told her as she tossed the shirt away from them and started to unbutton his jeans.

“You need wine; you’ll feel better after some wine.” She told him seeming un-phased by his words.

“I don’t think I should drink any wine.” He told her as she pressed her bare chest against his so she could reach behind him.

“It would be disrespectful to Pan, not to drink his wine.” Luna said pushing George back so he had to sit on the edge of her spring.

“Pan?” He asked with widened eyes as a large shell was held to his lips and sweet wine was poured into his mouth.

“Yes, you summoned him here. You will be rewarded for your part.” Luna told him as she gave him more wine.

The moment the amazing liquid passed his lips, he felt lighter. He was having a harder and harder time remembering why he was resisting this beautiful creature in front of him.

“Don’t you like pleasure my Master?” She asked and kissed him just behind the ear.

“I do like pleasure.” He said taking the conch shell into his own hands so he could drink more.

“What can I do to pleasure you?” She asked as she started to remove his jeans. “I am the gift Pan has made just for you.”

“You are my gift.” He told her and couldn’t help but smile. He finished off his wine and tossed the shell away from him. “A little water nymph made just for me.” He licked his lips as a whole slew of deviant things he wished to do, to defile her pretty form ran through his head.

Her eyes lit up as she shoved down his jeans and pants. “Mmm…” She started as her small hand wrapped around his thick rod. “May I taste it Master?” She asked licking her lips.

“Have you ever tasted a cock before Luna?” He asked with a smirk.

“No… Only Hermione and I have played such games, and she does not have a cock.” Luna said as she looked over at her friend. Before she could see what the others were doing, George took her chin and made her look at him.

“Then try it and tell me what you think.” He said pushing her lower in the water so her head would be at the correct height.

She smiled up at him playfully before leaning forward and running her tongue up the underside of his manhood.

“Mmmm.” George hummed as he enjoyed the treatment. He watched her closely with half lidded eyes as she explored his rod with her tongue and lips. His eyes fell closed as he lost himself in the world of pleasure she was offering. It was soft and gentle and felt so very good. When her lips found his testicles it was a shock that made him look down at her again.

“That’s enough playing.” He told her running his fingers through her soft locks.

“Never enough playing.” She responded as she smirked up at him.

“Okay…” He started and tugged her head back by her hair so that he could lean down and kiss her. “It’s time to change the game.” With that, he let go of her hair turning her around as he slipped back into the spring behind her. “It is my turn.” He whispered in her ear as his hand moved down the plains of her stomach to his very favorite part of a woman.

He left light kisses on her neck and shoulder as he searched for ways to make her moan. She pressed her small form back against his large, spreading her legs so he could do as he wished. Spreading her womanhood with his fingers he smiled to find her slippery wet in a way that only arousal did to a woman. He pushed his middle finger inside of her, enjoying as she shivered and moaned in his arms.

He pulled his finger out to run up the center of her core in order to find the spot that really made women twitch. He barely brushed it with the pad of his finger when she let out a gasp and jerked against him. She felt so good in his arms he became unable to deny himself pleasure much longer.

George suddenly pushed Luna forward so she had to brace her hands on the rocks at the side of her spring and moved up behind her. He lifted her hips to the angle he wanted them, making her balance almost completely on her hands before aligning their bodies.

“Please…” She moaned trying to look back at him. “I want you.” She told him in a tight voice. Part of her was frightened by this particular act of lust, knowing it would never be able to be taken back. But, that part was trapped deep inside, its voice becoming smaller, and smaller as time went on.

Even with his lack of control, and giving into his own desires, George wished to give her as much pleasure as he could. So he took her slowly, letting her body stretch around him. He groaned at how her body squeezed him with its tightness.

She let out a soft whimper and clutched the rocks on her hands. His hand moved from one of her hips to find the spot that made her gasp. As he pushed inside of her a little more he moved his finger around the area lightly to awaken the little nub. Once he found what he wanted, he made another push forward until he was completely seated inside of her. His fingers brushing over her clit lightly to make her whimper, moan, and twitch around him.

Once he felt she was relaxed enough around him he started with slow long thrusts into her ever more welcoming form. Soon she was moaning with no help from his fingers. Her body wanting what his body wanted to give.

It didn’t take long for their rutting to becoming fast and rough, his hand having to move back to her hip to take her with the force they both craved. When her body finally clamped down on his, an explosion of colored lights formed behind his eyes. He groaned and let himself fall over into ecstasy with her.

**Part 4: Team Peach Continues**

Fred watched as Hermione climbed the tree with ease.  She moved as if she and the tree were one living being, and maybe right now that was true.  When two ends of long rope like vines fell to the ground from the high branches, he wondered what she was up to.  He walked over and picked up the ends curiously

Suddenly they seemed to come to life, wrapping around his wrists tightly, then pulling up and securing them self around a low sturdy branch.  Hermione giggle from the branch before she jumped down in front of him.

“What the heck Hermione?”  Fred gasped as he tried to pull his wrists free.  Her eyes glowed with a mischief that made  _ him _ shudder.  “Hermione you’re not yourself.  You’re going to regret this when the spell is broken.”

Hermione shook her head and licked her lips.  “I don’t think so.”  She told him as she started to play with the buttons on his shirt idly.

“Seriously, I don’t think you even like me that much.  Remember?  I’m one of the annoying twins that were always a pain in your ass at school?”

“You’re one of the sexy twins that could actually keep up with me in an intellectual conversation if you chose.”  She countered, smirking before she ripped open the front of his shirt.  Her hands felt their way down his hard chest and stomach.

Fred licked his lips closing his eyes as he tried to think of an argument to her point.  He was distracted from this endeavor as a hot tongue circled around his nipple then flicked at the little nub.  His pleasure went right to the rod between his legs, and his half-hard cock jumped to attention.

“Hermione!”  He gasped.

“I think you really should be calling me Mistress right now, boy.”  She purred before flicking his nipple again.

He had had no idea how much those words would turn him on until she actually said them.  “Mistress…” He tested the word out softly and couldn’t ignore how his heart raced when he gave into her.

“Good boy.”  She said before moving to tease the other nipple.

He swallowed almost forgetting why he was arguing with her about all of this.  Then he thought of how angry she would be when she knew that he had taken advantage of her like this.  “Mistress please…” He begged, unsure what he was begging for.

She smirked up at him and took a step back so she could get a better look.  Her hand reached out and massaged his hardened package through the fabric of his pants.  He whimpered, twitched, and shifted a little against her hand.

“I think it’s time for these to come off.”  She told him before making quick work of his belt and zipper.  Hermione hooked her fingers into his waistband pulling all his layers of clothes down with one yank.

Fred sighed with relief as his stiff member was freed from the confines of the fabric.  He opened his eyes just in time to see Hermione tossing his pants and shoes towards a very nasty looking thorny bush.  He looked down at his feet, not remembering her taking off his shoes.

“My boy doesn’t need clothes.”  She told him with a smile before she cut his shirt off his arms.  Once he was completely bare to her, she smiled running her hands down his shoulders and across his chest.  She moved around him and brushed soft fingertips up his broad back.

“We shouldn’t…”  Fred started; but was cut off by a sharp spank to his muscled ass.

“Silence boy.  Just let yourself enjoy this.”  She told him and kissed the spot between his shoulder blades.

“But, Mistress?”  He whimpered wishing he could listen to her.  “You’ll hate me when the spell is done.”

She smiled and reached around his body so she could fondle his cock to distract him from such thoughts.

His eyes rolled back and he let out a moan.  “Oh Mistress.”

“That’s better boy.”  She purred as she ran a thumb over the head of rod.  “Are you going to be a good boy now, or should I punish you?”  She asked as she pumped her hand up and down his shaft.

“Don’t stop, please.”  He moaned, his hips moving in time with her hand.

She giggled as her boy turned into putty in her hand.  “Do you want me Fred?”  She whispered as she used his name.

“Yes.”  He gasped as he lost himself in the pleasure she had to give.

“Do you think I should punish you for giving me such trouble while we were in school?”  She asked as her hand slowed.

He whimpered bucking his hips to regain the friction he was losing.  “Please?”  He whimpered, wanting her to finish him off.

“Such a greedy little boy.”  She giggled as she took away her hand stepping back from him.

“Please Mistress?”  He begged. He was so hard it would be painful if he couldn’t find some release soon.

She just giggled again and gave him another sharp spank to his left cheek.  “I think you need a punishment so you know your place, boy.”  She told him before spanking the right cheek.

Fred jumped at each spank as it came down.  His cock twitched; pre-cum leaking out of the head.  The force of the spanks got harder and harder until suddenly he screamed and tensed with the strongest orgasm he had ever experienced.  His seed splattered his stomach and legs.

As Fred stood panting for breath; Hermione walked around him with a satisfied smirk on her lips.  “I think I’m going to keep you.”  She said before leaning forward to lick some of the mess from his skin.  “Do you like your gift boy?”

“My gift Mistress?”  He asked as he tried to work through the haze of his climax, and the confusion at what had pushed him over the edge.

“Pan’s gift for helping him play today.”  She told him standing up and licking her lips.  “I’m your reward.”

“Then why am I tied up?”  He asked a bit confused.

She giggled and shook her head.  “That isn’t obviously?”  She asked scooping up a bit more of his seed with her fingertip.  “You like it, you want it.”  She told him before making him taste himself on her finger.

He sucked on the digit without thinking about it, closing his eyes.  When she pulled the finger away, he spoke again.  “I did, I am.”  He agreed after a moment.

“I think we should get you cleaned up boy. Let’s see how Luna and George are doing.”

When Fred was finally let down and taken over to the spring, he saw his brother sitting back comfortably, drinking something out of a shell.  George was sitting in the clear spring he had noticed when they first arrived.  The other nymph was hidden under the water, with her head buried in George’s lap.

While he was distracted by watching his brother, Hermione tied a vine around his neck for a collar and leash and then pushed him onto all fours.  “That’s where you belong, boy.  Crawl.”  She commanded, making his manhood twitch with life once again.

He crawled over to the spring, flushing slightly as his brother saw him so exposed.  “In.”  Hermione ordered him before he could even speak to his brother.

George watched as he brother crawled to the spring, watching as he climbed into the water and started to wash himself off. “Is your slave boy being good Hermione?”  He asked with a smirk.

Hermione smirked and tied the leash to a nearby rock making her way to George.  “He’s a very naughty boy.”  She said petting her hand over Luna’s head.  “How is your pet?”  She asked as she rested her free hand on his chest.

“Obedient.”  George responded with a low groan, before slipping his hand around Hermione’s waist.  “Do you want to help her out?”  He asked with a grin.

Fred whimpered as he watched his Mistress interact with his brother.  He didn’t want to share her, or watch her submit to anyone.

“I don’t think you would enjoy my help.”  She told George before leaning in and biting his neck.

George cleared this throat and rubbed the bite mark.  “I think you may be right.”  He agreed and moved his hand into Luna’s hair to let her up for some air.  The blonde smiled as she realized everyone had joined them in the spring.

Fred had to smile as his Mistress moved back to his side of the water.  “Sit boy.”  She ordered him onto the ledge of rocks inside the water.  “It is time for my pleasure.”  She told him as she straddled his lap.

“Yes Mistress.”  He said as he cautiously rested his hands on her hips.

George moved Luna onto his lap as well, but made her face the other couple so she could watch.  He easily lowered her down onto the shaft; she had helped to harden with her mouth.  He let out a low moan at the tight feeling and just let her sit for a moment.

Hermione moved her hand to Fred’s half-hard rod.  “Do I have to spank you again to get you ready for me boy?”  She asked and could hear George chuckle behind her.

“No Mistress.”  Fred responded in a shaky tone.  He was already hardening more with her attention, and closed his eyes as he tried to block out his brother.  There was a firm spank to his thigh, which made him look up at Hermione.

“Pay attention boy.”  She said firmly with a smirk.  “Do something useful with that mouth of yours.”

Fred licked his lips and leaned forward so he could capture one of her nipples between his lips.  “Good boy.”  She purred as she started to stroke his shaft again.

George smirked as he watched the other couple.  He pulled Luna back against his chest so he could easily torture his pet’s breast.  His fingers plucked at her nipple.  She shivered, rolling her hips and tightening around him.

“Please Master.”  Luna gasped as she too was watching the other couple. “Fuck me?”  She begged softly.

“Enjoy the show my little slut, I’ll fuck you soon enough.”  He ordered pinching her nipple hard to make her cry out.

“Yes Master!”

Fred sucked and lapped at Hermione’s breasts, worshiping them in the way they deserved to be worshipped.

Now that her boy was nice and stiff for her, Hermione pressed herself against him so that they could both feel their heats meet.  He groaned around her breast and she let out a smooth moan.  She enjoyed the friction against her clit for a moment before she moved so she could take him inside of her.

“Do you think you deserve this boy?”  She asked as she let his head brush inside of her.

“No Mistress.”  He responded tightly.

“You’re right.”  She purred as she lowered herself slowly.  “This is for my pleasure.  Which means you’ll be punished if you cum.”  She told him as she moved her hands to his shoulders.

“Yes Mistress.”  He groaned as she started to ride his cock.

“That goes double for you.”  George told his pet as his hand dipped between her legs.

“Master!”  Luna gasped and then whimpered, as she knew she was going to be punished no matter what.

“It seems as if all my subjects are enjoying their day.”  Ginny/Pan said as she walked into the area followed by a silent Neville.

“You’re Pan?”  Fred asked as the only one who was not actually under the god’s spell.

“Bad boy.”  Hermione snapped spanking his thigh.

“If you give your boy some wine he will not be nearly as bad my little tree nymph.”  Ginny/Pan said with a smirk.

“But I like when he’s bad.”  Hermione looked up to her god meekly.

Ginny/Pan laughed and shook her head.  “Then enjoy my sweet.  Everyone should enjoy this day.” The god commanded before pushing Neville to the ground.

The three couples continued to enjoy getting lost in acts of wild lust as the day went on.  It didn’t seem as if they needed anything but the wild passion that they shared.  As the sun set and the moon rose, they continued their wild rutting.

**Part 5: Team Pink and a New Beginning**

Ron and Harry had not even found their first clue when the world shifted around them and the manicured maze turned into a wild place.  They both looked to each other in panic as they started to shrive and grow fur.  Their bodies quickly twisted, changing into a new form.  When they could see one another again Ron was a red rabbit and Harry was a dark brown one.

Looking around they wondered if this was a part of the egg hunt, but that seemed unlikely.  Their first thought was to find the others and make sure everyone was okay, but how would they even know the others when they saw them?

“Can…” Ron started sighing with relief. “I think we should head to the center Harry.”  He told his bunny friend.

Harry wiggled his nose as he thought.  “You’re right, that will be where everyone will head first.”  He nodded and looked around.  “Which way to the center?  Everything looks so different from down here.”

“Everything just looks different.”  Ron countered and looked around at the wilderness that had sprung up around them.  “I say we go this way.”  He said and started to hop off in one of the directions.

Harry shrugged and followed his friend.  He felt it was better to do something than nothing.

They found it was much easier to move through the maze as rabbits.  They could go under bushes and wilderness rather than to have to go around it.  Hours later they found themselves in a small clearing with three colored baskets.

They explored the area for a while as they tried to figure out where their friends and family had gone.  It took a while because they had no idea what kind of animals their friends could be.  When they met back by the baskets they were hungry and tired, the sun was going down and it was starting to get chilly.

“What should we do now?”  Ron asked as his plan had not exactly worked out.

“I think we should try and sleep, look for them again in the morning.”  Harry said and sat down on the cold ground.

“Maybe you’re right.”  Ron said and looked around again.  “I think we should try and use the baskets as beds.”

“That’s a great idea Ron.”  Harry responded and maneuvered up into one of the baskets.  “It’s still kind of cold.”  He told his friend.

“Don’t rabbits like…snuggle to keep warm?”  Ron said thoughtfully.  They both looked at each other for a long moment.  Neither felt it was very manly to snuggle with another guy.

“It’s just for one night, and we don’t tell anyone.”  Harry said thoughtfully and Ron nodded in agreement.  When Ron climbed up next to his friend it actually felt a lot more comfortable for them both.

“We tell no one.”  Ron restated.

“No one.” Harry agreed before he let himself drift off to sleep.

The next morning when the three couples awoke, they were a mass of arms and legs lying in the tall grass.  Hermione sat up first and looked up with a confused, dazed expression.  It wasn’t long before they were sitting up and looking around.

“What happened to the maze?”  Hermione asked and looked to Fred for an answer.

“The charm we used only works for 24 hours.”  He told her feeling stiff and out of sorts himself.

Ginny sat up and rubbed her head.  “I had the weirdest dream.”  She said and looked down at herself only to notice she didn’t have any clothes on.  She blushed and pulled her knees to her chest to cover herself.

“In this dream were you possessed by Pan and driven to play out your every fantasy with Neville there?”  George asked before he looked around for Luna.

“Yeah…” Ginny said blushing even more as she noticed where most of the aches her body centered around.

“It wasn’t a dream.”  Luna said happily from her comfortable spot in the grass.  “That was a very good egg hunt, but I don’t think anyone finished.”  She added and smirked up at George.

“Wait, where are Harry and Ron?”  Hermione suddenly stood forgetting about her nakedness in her panic.

The others stood as well and looked around for their friends in the field.  When they finally found them, Harry and Ron were as starkers as everyone else, and fast asleep snuggling next to one another.

Hermione knelt down to shake them awake.  “I had no idea.”  She told them with a serious and accepting expression.

The boys looked at her confused for a moment before they shot apart.

“It’s not like that.”  They both said together and started to talk over each other to explain what had happened before they noticed every single person around them was also naked.

“We were rabbits.”  Harry finally said.  “What happened to you guys?”  He asked as he suddenly realized they were standing in pairs as well.

“Well…”  Hermione started and looked up at Fred.

**The End…**


End file.
